


【芝诺光】直至终局来临

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 第八灵灾if，芝诺斯没有回帝国而是以精灵的身份跟在光呆身边。光呆无种族职业性别描写，死亡描写注意。絮絮叨叨流水帐。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【芝诺光】直至终局来临

你很少遇到这样狼狈的情况。

血液顺着额角缓慢地滑下，细微痒意在浸入眼眶的下一刻转为刺痛，然而这些与你浑身上下尖锐的痛楚相比完全不值一提――逼迫自己无视疼痛、继续机械地攻击，这已经是你能做到的全部。毕竟不仅是那些魔导机器的动作在逐渐停滞，你能觉察到，你自己也在慢慢失去行动的能力，麻木的手指已经几乎握不住武器。

不，还不到时候……！

你大口大口地喘息着缓解五脏六腑中的灼痛，心里清楚这无异于饮鸩止渴。但谁管这个，空气中散布的黑玫瑰恐怕早已渗入你的每一根血管，再多吸入几口也无所谓。你这么想着，咬牙强行运作起体内已经接近凝滞的以太，又一击落在对面走来的魔导巨兵上。

敌人轰然倒地。

也许过了几秒钟，也许过了几分钟，你觉得自己维持了半天警惕的姿态，原本接连不断的攻击和轰炸却没有到来，于是你迟缓地环视四周――遍地都是姿态扭曲的尸体和破碎变形的机械，火苗在弥漫战场的灰黑雾气中飘忽闪烁，除此之外，你似乎看不到还在移动的东西。

“……经――滋滋……撤出――！你快回……滋――”

通讯珠中微弱的响动拉回你涣散的注意力。这时候应该回答些什么，你张了张嘴，一股粘稠的铁锈味就从喉咙里溢出来，把你的话呛成一声沉闷的咳。武器从被血液浸得滑腻的掌心滑落，天地在眼中顷刻倒转，等你被冲击出又一串激烈的呛咳时，才意识到自己不知何时已经躺在了地上。

“能听……滋――快回……求――”

通讯珠的魔力回路同样被黑玫瑰破坏了个彻底，在传达完最后的几声杂音后就陷入了死寂。他们一定快急死了。你漫无边际地想着，明明说好的，会在掩护所有人撤离后就跟上大部队，结果还是要食言了。不知为什么，你现在异常地平静，只觉得有些冷，就努力地侧脸，幻想从被血液浸透的土地里借来一丝热量。

也是在这个时候，你瞥到了远处，一个在黑雾中若隐若现、摇摇晃晃地走过来的人影。

就算快死了，你也能一眼认出那是谁。

想一想，所谓的“当初”其实也并不遥远，充其量才几个月的时间――你以为你捡回来的是个半死不活的精灵族士兵，对方不仅喜怒无常、不怎么爱说话，还死活不肯配合治疗，把医护人员气跑了好几个。好在最后，有你这个大英雄主动申请照顾这难伺候的伤员，也不知道究竟是出于你那被一些人传颂又被一些人嗔怪的好脾气，还是因为他昏过去之前掐着你的手腕，死死盯着你的目光太过执拗。那让你想起另一个人，拥有和他一样的、蓝宝石般的眼睛。

“这不奇怪。”这人在后来点评，“你我作为同类，自然应该互相吸引。我还很失望，你花费的时间太长了。”

彼时精灵已经完全痊愈，你带着他进行“复健训练”时，差点被一道凌厉的剑气削掉胳膊――你骇然躲过攻击后才一抬头，就看到“精灵”的脸上，露出了令你心惊的熟悉笑容。

你竟忘记超越之人不灭，而芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯即便刚从地狱中折返，也会毫不犹豫地回到他认定的同类面前。

人影慢慢近了，你的视线尚未模糊，愈加清楚地看清他的情况：显然也是一场恶战，他灰头土脸，嘴角挂着血，身上的制服被不知属于谁的鲜血染成了暗红，倒有那么几分像是他原本那具身体惯穿的装甲。

“哈……”

最后几步根本就是凭着本能和执念，他最终坐――或者说摔倒在你面前，全凭着手中的长刀支撑才没有完全倒下。他喘息了几口，才堪堪抬起头，与你四目相对。

“……真狼狈啊。”

你真佩服他。这种时候还能笑得出来，不得不说是独属于芝诺斯的天赋。毒气和硝烟让他的声音变得沙哑，他就这么哑着嗓子笑，像每一次旁观你给不相干的士兵跑腿，嘲笑你把精力都浪费在了无用的事上：“哈……真狼狈啊，我的挚友！这一次，你，我，我们都变成了――咳咳，咳！”

你知道他想说什么――你，和他，你们这次都成为了猎物。

黑玫瑰的猎物。

毒气的侵蚀十分迅速，芝诺斯捂着嘴咳嗽，但暗色的血仍然从他指缝间滴落下去，和你的血混在一起。你的视线落在他身上，思维却已经不知蔓延到了哪里。他本可以跟其他人一起撤离，你想，但那样做他就不是他了。就好像他本有能力回帝国夺回属于他的一切，却理所当然地决定留在你身边，装作普通的士兵，当然，作为交换，你隔三差五就趁着没人注意带他溜出去，在基拉巴尼亚的无人区展开战斗，直到他满意为止。

你和他算得上同类吗？你不知道，艾欧泽亚的英雄绝不可以嗜杀，否则将成为比死神还要可怕的战争武器，但一次次切磋确实缓解了你的焦躁，更何况，你本就对这男人有着微妙的感情。

他知道。就像你知道他会来，即便这意味着穿过黑玫瑰。

连咳嗽带吐血过后，芝诺斯喘息的声音听起来简直像个破风箱，整个人似乎比你还糟。然而你清楚自己的情况，伤口不疼了，只能说明你真的快死了，可能还有几分钟的时间你就要魂归以太界，至于他，比你迟不了多少――说不定在轮回路上你还能等等他，你乐观地想。给海德林当了那么就的苦力，你总该有权利讨点报酬，不多，让这个人的灵魂跟你一起走就好了。

也许是你嘴角的微笑太过平静，芝诺斯望着你，一时间你简直觉得他是不是以为你已经死了――然后他嗤笑了一声，始终不肯认输的身体终于软下来，就沉重地贴着你倒下。

“……不够……”

你与他的距离缩短了，近到能看到对方瞳仁中自己的影子。他的声音已经低哑得几乎听不到，你理解这是他竭尽了全力，也就不去追究――毕竟你们足够近，他的嘴唇微微颤抖着，吐出来的每一个字都在汲取他所剩不多的生命力。“不够……”他重复，“时间，太短了……我的……”

相比较起二十六年的人生，几个月的陪伴确实是太短了。

视野慢慢开始变暗，就连那双执着地盯着你的蓝眼睛都开始变得模糊不清――你恍惚间看到他生出了天眼，金灿灿的长发就散在地上，他又变回了你熟悉的那个芝诺斯，甚至像在空中花园时那样，对你满足放松地微笑着。

你已经快要感觉不到自己的手了，所幸还能摸索出你碰到了一只冰凉的手，像你一样，浸着血，甚至还没有松开刀。你收缩手指，都不知道这算不算握住了他。

“……下次，一起……”

你不知道自己有没有说出声音，就算有，恐怕也只是含糊的气音吧。你也看不清他的表情，他的面容在你陷入黑暗的视野里终究彻底模糊掉了。

“……成为，冒险者……”  
。  
海德林的加护，超越之力，这次没能给你提供任何帮助。伤口不再疼痛，硝烟血腥也迅速远去，死亡最终的降临意料之外地舒适，你发出了一声浅淡的叹息。

不知道是不是濒死带来的错觉，失去意识的最后一刻，你的耳朵还是捕捉到了一声回答，轻如梦呓。

“……好。”

――――――――

END


End file.
